leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jax
Fähigkeiten % '''zusätzlichen Angriffstempos|attack speed}}, bis zu einem Maximum von % zusätzliches Angriffstempo|attack speed}} bei 8 Steigerungen. Die gesammelten Steigerungen beginnen nach Sekunden, alle Sekunden einzeln zu verfallen. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Jax sprintet zur gewählten Einheit oder Auge. Wenn es sich bei dem Ziel um einen Gegner handelt, so richtet er normalen Schaden an. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| ) but will not prevent the dash. |additional = * Sprungschlag will damage the target regardless of whether or not they remained where they were at the time of Jax's casting as well as regardless of whether or not Jax successfully dashed. * Leap Strike can be used on any targetable allied or enemy unit (except structures) ** This includes champions, minions, wards, and champion pets ( , , ) |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Jax' ''' nächster normaler Angriff oder innerhalb von 10 Sekunden richtet '''zusätzlichen magischen Schaden an. |leveling = |description2 = Verstärkung . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . *Der zusätzliche Schaden interagiert aber weder mit , noch mit Strukturen. * The enhanced attack cannot be and the bonus damage will not be mitigated if the attack is . ** Empower will not be consumed if the attack . |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = *''Verstärkung'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. *''Verstärkung'' bonus damage will cause to trigger twice with a single basic attack. |video = |video2 = }} }} |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Jax nimmt für bis zu 2 Sekunden lang eine defensive Haltung an, wodurch allen gegen ihn gerichteten normalen Angriffe verfehlen. Zudem erleidet er 25 % weniger Schaden von allen Flächenfähigkeiten. |leveling = |description2 = Am Ende der Dauer von Gegenschlag oder bei Reaktivierung, jax alle nahen Gegner für 1 Sekunde und fügt ihnen normalen Schaden zu. |leveling2 = |description3 = Der Schaden erhöht sich um 20 % für jeden ausgewichenen Angriff, bis zu einem Maximum von 100 % zusätzlichem Schaden. |leveling3 = | }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , ) which will count towards Counter Strike's increased damage. * Counter Strike has a 1 second internal cooldown for reactivation. |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 80 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = '''Jax verursacht zusätzlichen magischen Schaden bei jedem dritten aufeinanderfolgenden normalen Angriff innerhalb von Sekunden. |leveling = |description2 = Jax erhält für 8 Sekunden und . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . * Grandmaster's Might's bonus damage will not interact with . ** It will neither affect structures (though hitting them will still grant stacks and, as such, the sound effect will play) * Even though the enhanced attack will be and/or the bonus damage will still apply. ** If Jax is both the enhanced attack and the bonus damage will be consumed. *** Yet Grandmaster's Might's stacks will not (though they will still wear off after seconds) |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Grandmaster's Might has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Despite being an on-hit effect Grandmaster's Might's damage will trigger spell effects as a single-target spell (Spell Vamp, ) ** It will also cause bonus damage to trigger twice with a single attack. * Grandmaster's Might's bonus resistances are calculated on-cast. ** They do not adjust dynamically with attack damage/ability power increases/reductions Jax could be affected by. |video = |video2 = }} }} Referenzen cs:Jax en:Jax es:Jax fr:Jax pl:Jax pt-br:Jax ru:Jax zh:贾克斯 Kategorie:2009 Veröffentlicht Kategorie:Veröffentlichter Champion